Fireworks
by xButtons
Summary: In this humanstuck AU, Tavros Nitram has to deal with Vriska. She take advantage of his emotions until his friend Gamzee come to his rescue.


**Sooo this is my first fanfiction that I've ever uploaded to the internet. I know it's not great but oh well c: all I can say is just to enjoy! I'd love to hear how I can improve my writing.  
This fic is a PB&J (gamzee/tavros) one shot. I don't think I'll add more to this story, though.**

Tavros sat up in his bed, sliding his legs over the side. He reached for his chair next to his bed and plopped himself down, holding the edge of the bed to secure himself. A small sigh left his lungs and started to wheel him into the kitchen for breakfast.

The doorbell rang over and over, "U-uh can you please h-hold on a second!" he yelled to the person waiting on the porch.

Tav proceeded to open the refrigerator, grabbing a container of left over Chinese food that he had the night before. Vriska knocked again, this time harder; almost punching a hole in the door.

"H-h-hey! I said h-hold o-on!" Tavros set the rice down and wheeled over to the door and unlocked it, wheeling himself back over to the couch.

"O-okay it is unlocked now..."

Vriska wiggled the doorknob, swinging the door open with a scowl on her face.

"Leaving a girl hanging outside in the cold is NOT very nice Tavros." She yelled, slamming the door behind her.

"I u-uh didn't mean to Vriska, I w-was getting food" Tavros responded, hopping over to the couch.

Vriska huffed and grabbed the remote sitting down next to him. She placed her feet on the coffee table clicking the television on. The screen slowly faded on to a show about animals. Tav's cheeks flushed light pink, stuffing the rice into his mouth.

"Tavros, whaaaaaaaaat the hell is this?" Vriska shot out with a questioning look on her face.

"I-It's u-uh just animal planet" he answered almost in a whisper. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh my fucking god Tavros, only little girls watch animal planet!"

Tavros looked down at his thumbs that were resting on his stomach._ ,, fUCK, wHY DOES SHE KEEP YELLING AT ME FOR EVERYTHING I DO }:(_? He looked back up at her and shrugged noticing how hard her glance was. Another knock sounded at the front door. Vriska breathed again and got up, glaring at Tavros. The door swung open, while the Scorpio's face turned from angry to extremely pissed.

"Tavros you never told me you were going to have another visitor today, this is why people hate you because you always keep stuff from people!"

The tall, lean boy in the door sat there quietly, looking down at the girl blowing up in his face and pushed her out of the way, dropping his book bag on the floor.

"What the hell, who pushes a girl like she's a rag doll?"

"ya don't need to up an yell, I'm right here motherfucker." The boy frowned.

"Who even invited you?" Vriska scoffed.

Gamzee made his way towards the empty spot on the couch next to tavros and plopped down, resting his elbows on his knees, glancing at Vriska. She gritted her teeth firmly, and grabbed her handbag off the coffee table.

"I will never understand your stupid friendship with that pothead tavros, DO NOT call me back, got it?" she slammed the door behind her, making the scenic paintings on the wall quiver in their spot.

Gamzee looked over at tavros with a sorry expression on his face. He scooted closer and wrapped a long arm around him to comfort his friend. Tavros looked up him, trying to hide his face.

"It's all up an alright bro, if that bitch ever tries ta hurt your feelin's again, i'll ruff her up 'kay?" Gamzee's voice was soothing while he spoke. Tavros nodded.

"u-u-uh gamzee, how did you u-uh know about her coming over today?"

Gamzee's face stretched with a warm grin. "well, ta up an tell ya the truth bro, I didn't. just thought I'd up an say hi ya know? But I don't all like the way that bitch talks ta ya, all motherfuckin rude an shit ya know? Someone like you don't up an deserve that shit, you're too motherfuckin nice tav."

Tav blushed even more and turned his head to hide his pink face from the Capricorn, only to be pulled back into a deep warm hug.

"See, look at ya motherfucker, just soo fuckin cute an shit."Gamzee said, his deep purple eyes only a few inches from tav's brown ones.

"u-u-uhh, ga-"

He was cut off by gamzee's grey painted lips, his face transitioning from pink to bright red. Millions of things rushed around in his head before gamzee pulled away.

"tav..tavbro…" The clown slowly questioned, still looking into tavros' eyes. "hey tav, you okay?"

Tavros shook his head a little, snapping back to reality; still holding the blush on his face and looked up at gamzee. "u-u-uh, sorry h-heh" He rubbed the back of his head.

"wanna try again bro?" Tav gulped a little and slowly nodded while gamzee slowly leaned his head back down, placing his lips back on tav's._fIREWORKS,,?_


End file.
